This study will test the following hypotheses: 1) There is no difference in insulin sensitivity in lean and obese patients with non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus. 2) The relationship of insulin sensitivity to intra- abdominal fat content is stronger than that for the overall body adiposity.